<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Taeko Has An Announcement by MsLadyMuffin98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346478">In Which Taeko Has An Announcement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadyMuffin98/pseuds/MsLadyMuffin98'>MsLadyMuffin98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The life and times of Taeko Yamada [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yandere Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, F/M, Fluff, Plans For The Future, Pregnancy, Taeko Loves Surprising Her Husband, Taeko Yamada Is A Sadistic Little Shit, Yandere-kun Is A Psychopath But Loves His Waifu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadyMuffin98/pseuds/MsLadyMuffin98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeko decides to surprise her dear husband with happy news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The life and times of Taeko Yamada [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reincarnation and Transmigration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Taeko Has An Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’re a year into their new marriage when during dinner Taeko sets down her chopsticks, looks up at Ayato, and announces: “I’m pregnant.” Of course she timed this perfectly, the sadistic person that she was, when Ayato was taking a sip of the fresh lemonade she had made earlier. The spit take was beautiful. Lemonade coming out both his mouth and nose with snot as well as spittle. She has to choke down a giggle at the thought of how much it must burn. </p><p> </p><p>“W-what?!” He gasps out looking at her with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>She takes a moment to enjoy his surprise. Very rarely is Taeko able to pull one over her dear husband. “Mm. Almost 4 months surprisingly. Shimura Sensei thought it was earlier because I haven’t experienced any morning sickness. Turns out our little prince or princess is just as sneaky as their papa.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly Ayato’s eyes trail down to her lower abdomen where she’s gently cradling it. His eyes soften immediately, in a way that they usually only look at her with. Instantly she can tell he’s not upset but incredibly happy. Carefully she uses her unoccupied hand to gently grab Ayato’s across the table. Ayato is quick to grasp her back in return.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we’ll need a bigger house.” </p><p> </p><p>Taeko smiles softly. “Mm, somewhere close to the beach.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anywhere you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“With lots of windows.”</p><p> </p><p>Ayato hums in agreement while slowly standing up. He moves towards her and cautiously pushes her chair back so he has enough room to kneel before her. His large hands cradle over her hips, thumbs softly moving in circles over her stomach. He leans forward and softly, ever so softly, kisses her stomach. Then rests his head down on where he left his kisses. Listening, most likely hoping to hear anything. “So quiet.” Ayato mumbles to her. “I wouldn’t have noticed, you’re so thin.” He shoots a look up at her, concern mixed with protectiveness bright in his eyes (<em>the madness dancing beneath the surface of them is easily ignored</em>). “Please eat more from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” She replies, carding one hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>He stays there quietly. Peace filling him. His eyes closing in contentment. “Arigato, Taeko-chan.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just because this is a fluffy one shot does not mean that this is a fluffy story. You can see hints of what’s to come in the future, but not too much as to give away spoilers. Credit of the cover image goes to the lovely artists and creators on picrew</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>